Collapsible frame structures comprising a plurality of frame members that are joined end-to-end and held together by a flexible cord or cable are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,557,572; 4,827,958; 4,706,696 disclose tent poles comprising pole sections held together by an elastic cord. The individual pole sections can be separated and folded over to form a compact bundle for storage. The elastic cord pulls the individual frame members together to facilitate assembly. Similar frame systems may be found in other types of devices as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,038,802 (portable displays); 4,215,877 (folding utility carts); and 6,062,648 (folding chairs). Frame structures that rely on an elastic cord to hold the individual sections together are often times cumbersome to assemble. Further, they are limited in the loads that can be supported.